


【豪洛】Bad lover

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: "在溃散与亢奋之间，欲望和梦想填成了纤细柔韧的支柱，给少年汲取了一点微弱的力量，让他呻吟着清醒了下去。"
Kudos: 90





	【豪洛】Bad lover

**Author's Note:**

> 突破写作极限的一次尝试  
> 多场景 食用愉快

>>>

Bruises, on both my knees for you  
  
让青色亲吻我的双膝  
  
Own me, I'll let you play the role  
  
我将任您欺凌摆布  
  
I'll be your animal  
  
做被您驯服的宠物  


>>>

“哈、哈……”

“咬着。”

  


要做什么？

舞台练习。来换衣服，洛洛。

这个是你的啊……

你就穿我的。

  


何洛洛的双腿对任豪大敞着，湿透的发间布着零星突兀的白，几绺棕红在前额不堪地粘缠在一起。

他双手被反缚，透明质的丝带在腕上缠成浓浓淡淡的影子，像压在自己身上的男人带来的情欲，从一处绑尽了他全身。

男人指尖掂起背带上被咬皱外凸的部分，往他喘息着合不上的嘴里放。

你骗人。任豪你骗人。坏人。何洛洛心里有一万个声音在这样叫嚣，可是他被干得全身酥软，喊都喊不出声音来。

被单被少年的臀磨蹭得更皱了几许。

教两副身体带动的窄窄的单人床吱呀叫着，前后不知羞耻地摇动，让听着这声音的少年被激出一阵阵颤栗的快感。

拼床被任豪分开，凭空生出股囚禁的氛围。

深灰色的竖纹裤下体的部分统统被剪开，少年小小两片雪白的臀肉从交合处沿着剪痕盛开似的暴露在男人眼前。边缘参差的布料从半圆处冒着个尖，指着一块教他掐出来的红痕。

何洛洛小猫似的呜咽着，弱弱咬含背带的动作力不从心，努力咽着口腔里流出来的涎液，就把咬住背带的动作变成了用小嘴抿吮。

“哈啊……！呜呜……”

任豪又一记猛撞顶进他接近高潮而微微痉挛的身体里，一声变调的呻吟过后沾满唾液的背带就从何洛洛嘴里跌落，变成扭曲的V字耷拉在只解了顶扣和第三颗扣子的衬衫上。

腰部放弃了什么似的塌了下来，少年攥紧了扣在自己背后的苍白双手，手腕颤抖着，阖上长睫颤动的眼睛，无声地掉起眼泪。

眼前好像投下一片阴影，肩膀被轻轻揽住，男孩体内随之感受到更强烈的饱胀感。

他又被男人填满了。龟头和柱身在不堪捣弄的甬道里碾过，湿滑地抵着肠壁里敏感的凸起，再到会令他觉得胃部都被侵占的位置。

  


“疼吗？……”

任豪安抚地摸着他汗水浸透的背，慢慢在他身体内抽动着，啄啄他不断翕动着溢出呻吟的唇，右手伸向他挺立着轻晃的性器，低眸捋动起来。

十八岁的少年本想摇头，被握住另一个弱点就又羞得止不住闭上眼睛，忍着绵密腾升的愉悦感，嘴边挤出两个字来：

“流，氓……呜……”

未能说出口的控诉被堵在口中。男人轻巧地衔住他的下唇以尖牙咬磨，继而撬开牙关勾上他软滑的舌，从舌根吮到犹如樱桃的尖部，再印上他略微红肿的唇瓣。

何洛洛张着嘴巴，乖乖回应着他的吻。

他从少年软糯层叠的肉穴中拔出，水汁淋漓的性器抵上他的，动着胯一下一下地交换热度。

“握不住，洛洛。”

任豪使坏地把两根肉棒都往自己掌心里握，只堪堪拿在手里一半，指腹摩挲着自己性器上凸起的筋脉，看得何洛洛脸颊又发起热来。

“摸摸看？”

他凑上前去为何洛洛解开手腕的束缚，丝带瞬时沾上了透明的液体，被随意扔在一旁。

少年咽了咽口水低喘一声，手掌抓住了他的，细白的指尖若有若无地碰在柱身上，却不好意思再向下摸了。

他不往泥泞淫秽的下体处看，颤着声勉勉强强地吐息，抚触自己与恋人弹动着互相磨蹭止渴的勃发。

十指在炽热的性器顶端勾缠，不消片刻便变得粘腻。

任豪引着少年的手到自己淡色的囊袋上抚摸，像在教他怎么自慰，另只手刮蹭着他不断渗出液体的铃口，又伸出这根手指让少年含进嘴里。

一下，两下。何洛洛嘴巴裹住他修长的食指轻轻舔着，舌尖又滑又软，像片花瓣裹着果冻在他手指上滚动。

任豪心里一动，将插在少年嘴里的手指往上轻提起来。

“呜嗯……”

何洛洛闭上眼，仰起漂亮的下巴，樱红的舌迫不及待地伸上前追逐他沾满晶莹的指尖，像忘我地舔食他龟头上精液的样子。

这种景象自然使男人强忍着情欲靠近他，把他逼退到后背抵上床板，双膝再度为过于贴近的他的身体打开。

他注意到少年撑在床板上的两条手臂在微微颤抖。

一张床实在是太小了，交付重心的姿势之下何洛洛稍作挣扎就有掉下去的风险。

可事实却是他未曾有任何反抗，自己脱干净了衣裤套上演出服，爬到床上便对他敞开了入口。

  


想到这里任豪便笑着亲吻少年一下，顺着突兀解开的第三颗扣子露出的间隙，手指捏捏他勃起的乳尖，听他又被堵着唇泄出没有尾音的呻吟，再慢慢松开。

被轻按住后脑往下压的一刻，男孩谙熟地换成跪趴的姿势，捧住任豪胀硬的肉棒，以嘴巴服侍起来。

“唔……”

他的臀瓣被抚弄，自中心露出的白皙软肉被男人捻掐，后者沿着他的臀沟并指划上划下，最后恶意地捅进后穴里。

太滑了。一塌糊涂。任豪探着他皱褶绵密的肉壁刺入抠挖，看他噙着泪珠吐出塞满小嘴的性器，趴在他腿间大口大口地喘。

“任豪……”

何洛洛的声音低低的，又像撒娇又像无意识地呢喃他的名字。

还不够高。任豪想。

他加了根手指重重捣弄起来——这柄多汁的小小乐器果不其然叫声变得高亢，弓下了窄腰挺起了臀，将贪婪的肉穴往他指根处送。

“啊……啊啊……”

“舒服吗？”

“舒服——呜唔……”

脑袋埋得低低的少年抓住了他的小臂。

  


头抬起来。

别哭。表情收起来。好……

要亲？

乖……乖，洛洛。

  


>>>

  


夏日已过，空气中淌满了流着虹色脂膏的仲秋。

从录音室走出来，面庞总是掠过渐凉的风。

何洛洛理理自己的外套，踩了踩地上纷扬的叶子。

落叶变成碎金泼在地上，灿黄的看着很是温暖，风起便把少年的心理温度带到了别处。

任豪单手戴着口罩走出来，停在他身旁，有意无意地碰了碰他的腰。

哎，哥，你说，秋天适合做爱，还是捧书暖炉小火锅？

马路上的涡轮声盖住十八岁少年大胆的秽语，悄然合着他抬起的鞋面下那几片碎叶被秋风吹走。

适合排练。

男人牵住他从毛衣袖里露出的四根手指，带他往车上走去。

“那我当然知道了，说的就是工作之外的东西嘛……”

“工作完了，就在家排呀。”

“怎么排啊？”

你教教我嘛。

少年兴奋地摇摇他的手臂。

教——教我嘛。

把祈求对任豪拖得长长的，男孩说出前两个字时好像舌头卷起的程度也恰到好处，不经意的苏杭腔调糯声又蜜软，偏又稍显恶劣地对他眨了眨眼睛。

他在模拟最近的其他东西。

任豪低低地笑起来，从容地说道：“教你排练，还是教你做爱啊。”

他从外套兜抽出另一枚新的口罩，边戴边低声这样问着他。

少年知道自己被识破，眼珠滴溜一转，笑眯眯地答：

“都要。”

  


>>>

  


帘布拉满便击落了灿阳。

受窥感从心膛被一扫而空之后，卧室的空气突然都变得沉默而甜腻。

在这心照不宣的游戏里——设局者与提出者的配合，似乎相当默契。

“小小年纪不学好，在外边也什么话都说……嗯？”

任豪拿起桌上叠好的黑色丝带，看着坐在梳妆台前的何洛洛，手指慢条斯理地捋着。

“都是你教的！还不是你负责……”

“好，好，我负责。”

他将丝带一圈一圈细心地围在何洛洛纤长漂亮的脖子上，用指尖将整齐的绸布翻得稍凌乱些，勾出余下长长的一段，从始端徐徐滑至最末。

他在想什么呢？

俯视着安然望着自己的少年，任豪逐渐敛起打趣说教的表情，用捕猎般的眼神打量着他，视线从他闪烁的双眸扫至白衬衫的衣摆。

洁白的衣领向上随意翻起，与多出的这笔束缚形成了鲜明的反差。

他低着眸，隔着黑纱触摸少年下意识作吞咽动作时翕动着的喉结。

被抚住弱点的男孩不自在地握住了拳，收拢在自己被修身裤裹住的膝盖上。

任豪挪开一步看着他，在他笔直的左锁骨上端打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，顺着握在手里的部分捋了下去——

而后跪下左膝，迎面吻上了还惊然睁着双眼的少年的双唇。

温软的。因呼吸而微微开启着，让他的舌头乘虚而入的动作变得如此轻而易举。

颈带从后部压迫着何洛洛，逼迫他身子向前弓去。

任豪揽住他的腰与他一并站起，轻咬他小小的唇珠，手上的力道依然未减。他夹着水声吮他湿软香甜的舌，舌尖温存地舔弄他小珍珠似的牙齿，手掌隔着薄薄的一层衣料揉弄他的后腰。

被越来越深地入侵着口腔，何洛洛闭上眼，蹙着眉本能地微仰起头。后颈的束缚像要烙进他身体里似的慢慢往里缩紧，任豪抽回抚着他腰窝的那只手，更重地咬上他的唇瓣，从前边收紧了丝扣，榨走他最后的一点氧气。

少年双腿都颤起来，本能地想要咳嗽，声音却被人彻彻底底地堵住。

胸腔里心脏慌乱地捣动着，他的大脑迷乱地变成混浊一片，喉底发出不成调子的呜呜声。

而任豪衔住了他被咬破的唇，灵活的舌头又探进来，舔舐起他口腔的内壁。

——那是从未被碰触过，更逞论接受舔吻的地方。

令他浑身颤栗的酥麻从男人的舌尖处炸开，何洛洛身子一瞬就软了，挣扎着摇头，跌坐回木制的椅子上。

相接的唇一下松开，任豪眯着眼，注视他因缺氧而泛红的脸上此刻的表情。

神色还算镇定的少年努力平复着呼吸，伸手探进丝带的其中一层往外扯，给自己换来口新鲜空气。

“喜欢吗？”

任豪凑近他的鼻尖低低地说。

何洛洛大口喘着气，额头抵住他的，随之伸出双臂抱住了他，张开樱红的唇主动吻起他来。

男孩的唇很香甜，嘟起来一下一下地啄他，弄得他们彼此的唇瓣都更加晶亮。

啾。啾。

在玩什么游戏呀。排练的游戏，还是接吻的游戏。

“缺氧好难受……”

“可是我，好喜欢。”

“哥。任豪……”

何洛洛贴着他的面颊，轻声叫他的名字。

“我也喜欢。”

被呼唤的人轻按住他的肩，将他抵到椅子上，握着他的手俯下脑袋，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，吮吸起他已经微勃的乳尖。

何洛洛呻吟着挺起身子。

水声响起之后少年胸前便留下了缠绵的湿迹——

“别叫……”

“表情收起来。”

耳廓被种下一团糯热的气流。

被炽热的东西故意顶着腿心，何洛洛听见他说，我们练这个。

“表情管理得好，动作做得真实，就有好舞台了，对不对，洛洛。”

少年呜咽着，再发不出更多的声音。

该用多少方法才能在这样的年纪诠释好性感啊。

他觉得很难，他知道很难。看了无数的参考视频，对着镜子不断练习，却每每回想起男人搂着自己时那些夸赞的话语就全身都不自在，在训练室里永远做不出自己设想里的最满意的样子。

那就——逼着自己习惯。

不是的。怎么会是这样呢，这怎么会是他自己能让自己习惯的事情呢。

他神色恍然地看着男人解开他的衣扣，用湿润的舌舔过每一片暴露在空气下而泛凉的肌肤，对他说，好甜。

  


于是何洛洛被迫穿着演出服与任豪做爱。

他蓄意打开房间所有的灯，拉开何洛洛修长笔直的双腿挂在自己肩上，一记又一记狠狠顶进去。

任由他侵犯的男孩被他逼着直视头顶晃眼的白炽灯，教光线缠得睁不开眼，被绵密如潮的快感刺激得眼角泛红。

少年被他干得身子整个酥软地化了，那道光也跟着在他眼前朦朦胧胧地化开，跟背景模糊在一起。转回清晰的时候，眼前所见的变成了男人渗着精液的性器，咸腥的液体正被抹在他沾着泪水的眼角上。

他的嘴被粗大的性器打开。

喊叫到沙哑的喉咙被坚硬滚烫的异物塞满，何洛洛一边艰难地含弄吞咽着，一边流下崩溃的泪水。

  


“宝贝不乖啊……”

“这样怎么做好表演呢？”

任豪从他红肿的嘴巴里抽离，掠夺他口腔中散着腥膻味的空气，沁汗的手指划过腿根又一次插进他酥麻痉挛的肉穴里。

  


夜晚好长。可再长也只是屋外墨色愈深，而房间被衬托得更加明亮。

他在习惯什么啊——

习惯被强暴。

是这样的。是这样的。

湖面上漂泊的他被照亮了。他的艺术之神被拆碎了洒在恋人的身体里，劝诱他、哄骗他，把身体和心灵都交出去，交给远方那抹抓不到的光。

你是偶像，是自愿献身的小艺术家。

所以你应该献上一切去成为一排琴键，接受水泽与热量的洗礼，接受将你彻底变成艺术品的手指，和比那更好的所有东西——

含住它。咽下它们。

  


在溃散与亢奋之间，欲望和梦想填成了纤细柔韧的支柱，给少年汲取了一点微弱的力量，让他呻吟着清醒了下去。

  


>>>

  


你们个性组的演出服怎么有五套啊？

带子坏了，让服化多准备了两件。

  


男人拎着他脖颈上缠绕的黑色丝带，从被小刀割开的裤子底缝处，摩擦着冷硬的布料，整根捅进他的身体。

裸粉色的肉穴和深色的性器在相撞中被墨黑淹没，藏成让何洛洛眼前发白的秘密。

他跪趴在樱桃房的全身镜前，一身白衬衫被扒得凌乱不堪。颈上的黑绸像伸进任豪掌心里的锁链，他一发出声音，就被系带勒紧的窒息感扼住咽喉。

咚、咚。

力度过大的冲撞会把他的膝盖磕在冷硬的地板上，他久久地跪着，被撞得发红的臀本能地往回缩，又被人往两边掰开。

……好疼。

他忍耐着，对着镜子睁大眼睛，试图不作出过于明显的表情，配合着任豪控制他呼吸的紧缚动作，把自己在快感的折磨下想发出的呻吟抑在喉咙底。

后背已经全是汗了，夹得死紧的蝴蝶骨在白衬衫上撞上一点水迹，何洛洛感觉自己耳内似乎在轰鸣。

任豪驾驭着他，肆无忌惮地品尝着他的身体，在他头顶落下一阵阵舒爽的粗喘。

少年纤瘦的身体里装着的，除了快感便是压迫和窒息。

但任豪总能想尽办法让他将不能接纳的痛苦慢慢转化成愉悦——

比如用这样低哑的声音，赏给少年令他不禁无上喜悦的奖励。

  


成熟者被依赖了，就可以在这个世界上做很多很多事情。

比如披着爱恋和诗的外壳，抱拥一个十八岁的、在性事上带着些许得意的虚荣心的少年，再慢慢、慢慢地强暴他。

四二拍是一强一弱。强，弱。深，浅。

他循着这样的节奏操干着蜷起十根脚趾的少年，拉起他的小腿往上扳，给对自己慷慨地打开的穴口再更新一个角度，微微抽出些许，以恰到好处的力道和深度碾弄起何洛洛的前列腺点来。

吮吸着他性器的内壁突然开始一阵奇异的收缩，极力不出声音的少年痛苦地呜咽起来，颤抖着紧绷的小腿拼命摇头。

任豪停下来趴在他不断抖动的肩上，半吻着他湿透的后颈哄道：“结束了，结束了，可以射……要不要高潮？”

“要！要……！快点动啊——任豪、任豪——啊啊啊……”

弦瞬间就崩断了。

狭小的空间立时被何洛洛的哭叫声填满，他哭着埋下一直正对着镜面的脸庞，因来自身后的冲撞再度昂起头时，神态已然放荡如一个妓子。

“勒住我……”

盈满泪的瞳子弱弱撞上任豪的视线，他说出了这样三个字。

  


“腿打开，洛洛……再打开。往前看。”

“哥，哥……啊啊……”

这一次任豪褪下了他的背带裤，草草脱至小腿。

白皙光裸的屁股对后边打开，硬挺勃发的性器跳进空气里摇晃，意识和目睹这一切的少年只能继续没完没了地娇喘下去，配合着身上人的动作吞咽快感，把脑袋堪堪扬起来，看着自己淫荡的姿态和表情。

“表情收起来。”

何洛洛茫然地摇了摇头。

任豪感受到他的后穴一阵抽搐，一股白液随即溅在了镜面上。

  


一个八度有十二个半音。

特别爱我会怎么样？

都唱给我吧。我填满你，你用声音填满这张琴谱好不好。

任豪郑重其事地拿两枚磁扣把一张五线谱钉在床边这张全身镜上，这样对他说道。

何洛洛是用身体听懂这句话的。用软成一滩的身子、从尖声慢慢跌进沙哑的嗓子。

任豪的意思是，跨着不同的音调，叫给他听。

从亲吻和抚摸，到抽插侵犯，到收走氧气和自尊的羞辱，做下去，让他叫下去。

捂住小孩的嘴巴，捂上很久，再用轻声诱哄放开隐秘的闸——

那种效果就像死掐住何洛洛的铃口不让他射，而后舔着他的耳朵突然松开一样。

  


“小夜莺……”

“我的宝贝，洛洛。”

  


>>>

  


这是首唱会前最后一个夜晚。

  


今天正常做爱好不好。

听到恋人这样要求，何洛洛当然是愿意的——于是很开心地跟他亲热起来，洗澡中间还聊上了自己觉得好玩的事情。

不过现在他在跟任豪聊吃醋。

因为明天有站在台上讲情话的环节。

  


“有一件事，你一定会取得成功……”

何洛洛压在任豪身上，扶着他的手臂，偏过头将另一边背带也绕下自己的肩膀，隔着汗湿后近似透明的衬衫舔他的胸口，自言自语似的喃喃。

“爱她们。”

任豪抚着他薄而泛红的耳垂低哑地说，胯部往前恶意地顶了顶。

少年顿时呜咽一声，拱拱他的胸膛，埋在上边低语：“……爱我。”

“爱你。”男人轻轻地笑。

温热宽大的手掌覆在何洛洛被黑色裤料紧裹住的臀上，珠缀的装饰生抵着半瓣软肉摩擦，弄得他一阵吃痛地摇摇头。

果然还是个小孩啊。

“你说，要是我对台下说爱何洛洛，会怎么样。”

任豪享受地揉捏着格外主动的小猎物的屁股，沿着不知内里是否湿润了的臀缝把手指插进去从上端滑至指尖隐没，往他被裤线绷紧了却还感受得出柔软的会阴不轻不重地捣了捣。

“不行……”

“不让说，还是不让碰？”

“都不行——唔、唔……”

“我怕，说出来了，就没机会这样再听你说了。”

男人手一勾，少年便整个跌进他怀里，一双眼尾湿湿漉漉地垂下的眸紧盯着他，撅着嘴委委屈屈地嘟哝。

“不会的。”

任豪伸手揉揉他的头发。

  


他们继续在床榻间缠绵地接吻。

  


>>>

  


自是收获了许多尖叫。

  


“脚翘得好高。腰塌下去就没起来过……顶胯没有？”

任豪一遍一遍重复看着小孩顶胯动作的focus，扯扯他的袖角示意他看。

他惬意地调侃：“学得好棒啊，洛洛。”

“你就乱讲！你骗人，那跟老师要求的明明就不一样……”

“可是下面反响不错，说明这样很好。”

“任豪你坏蛋！”

“好，好，所以唱这个啊——I'm the bad guy……”

任豪将起身欲走的少年一把拉住，看他愠怒地瞪着自己，笑眯眯地望着他这样唱道。

  


你们晚上在干嘛？不睡觉？

加练。练何洛洛。

练你啊，洛洛？他给你压腿？

嗯——嗯……差不多。对。

  


>>>

Creeping around like no one knows  
这样装作不被知晓地窥伺着我  
Think you are so criminal  
你是如此罪恶  


>>>

  


End.

  


191120


End file.
